naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Aleban
The Geography of Aleban This country is very rich in providing natural resources such as petroleum, magnetite, hydropower and marble. The eastern and southern mainland is rolling hillsides and forests. The northern parts of Aleban are quite mountainous with volcanoes scattered, whereas the central and western parts of the land are mostly open plains and flatlands, and there are lakes and rivers throughout all of the territory as a whole. The geography of the country has formed a unique natural environment. Aleban has a rich diversity in flora and fauna. These numerous species are found in forests, lakes, rivers, underground caves and canyons. In fact, the limestone and volcanoes of Aleban have allowed the formation of many caves and canyons. The Cities and Towns of Aleban Enthen, the Capital The Polyxena control the Capital, and since they're very open and welcoming, it's a thriving and well established city. From the collective thought and life that flows through the City of Enthen, it's clear that even though Aleban is made up of three separate states & territories, they all still come together for the unified democracy of their country. The Native Races [[Xanthe|'Xanthe']]' ' Lions that inhabit most of the mainlands and northern parts of Aleban, called Mons Igneus. Known for their fiery golden manes and eyes, along with their ability to easily traverse the mountainous terrain taking up a large part of the top of their territory. [[Polyxena|'Polyxena']]' ' Bears that inhabit all of Aleban's southern coastal areas and a small piece of the mainland, called Aureus. Known for their friendly and hospitable nature towards outsiders, but they certainly know how to handle themselves in battle. That being said, the Polyxena are known for their stellar combat skills. [[Zosimus|'Zosimus']]' ' Racoons that inhabit a very small piece of the mainland, and Aleban's only Northern coast, called Arbores. It's the country's eastern-most territory. Known for their ability to adapt quickly to changes in their environment, terrain, etc. They're also known for their amazing defensive and stealthy skills. The Origins of Aleban The races that inhabit Aleban today originally migrated south from Rakash about 750 years ago. They fought hard and valiantly for a long time after that, claiming land, and expanding their horizons until the three races had their share of Nakti, all of Aleban as a whole! This happened around 300 years after their migration, and for approximately 75 years after they controlled Aleban, they fought over who should have ultimate control. After years of battling with each other the races of Aleban were worn out, tired, and spent from the constant fights. Around the 70th year of fighting, the generals and high-ranking military officials of that time started to communicate. Five years of talking through letters and secret meetings led to Aleban as we know it today. Right at that final 75th year of war, they found that, they couldn't send any more troops into the fray. The Xanthe, Polyxena, and Zosimus had basically run out of expendable warriors to fight with. Since they had achieved a solid stalemate, they decided peace would be the best course of action. So, after 75 years of almost constant bombardment, (about 375 years after the migration), a peace agreement was reached, which divided the whole country into three equal pieces of land. The Polyxena were given the land where the capital lay, however, all three races rule the entire country together like a democratic federation. For 375 years since then, this peace has been sustained, and keeping that peace intact has now become tradition. As a physical display of this peace, every five years the leader of Aleban rotates and a new one is chosen by the inhabitants of the country. Once the new leader is in office, he chooses a wife from another race, and is wed to her so that she may become leader of the country alongside him. (Ex: a Polyxena would marry a Xanthe, a Zosimus would be wed to a Polyxena, etc. etc.). Yet because of this peace, that they all came to a consecutive epiphany, which said they might have a higher purpose rather than mindlessly battling each other, so they stopped to find what that purpose is, and that's the point. They were all so tired of fighting and seeing the horrid loss of life that they all had unanimously decided to make peace and work for the opposite of what they were fighting for. The fought for themselves alone and greed. Therefore, they only reserve military action for worst case scenarios, or if another country threatens to take their life and freedom. Now they teach and learn and work together, so that they might one day feel like they've redeemed their 75 years of constant fighting and destruction. They feel the education of all is much more important than learning how to fight. Alebanians all collectively work to help each other progress in the world and life. They’re just trying to keep on breathing and then to understand why and how. They realized that there was a bigger picture than their feelings and cravings for revenge. So they put those feelings far away and forgot them for the betterment of their children's children and their descendants hereafter. They don’t have the most massive or powerful military, but they wouldn’t hesitate to die for their country and loved ones. It’s been 750 years since they took those first steps out of Rakash and the three Alebanian races have done much destruction and much creation in that time. In the end of their beginning, Aleban was cut into three, found unanimous peace, and is still thriving today because of it. Alebanian Culture as a Whole The three cultures of Aleban have not only dynamic differences, but they also are universally connected through music, literature, art and philosophy. Largely, all Alebanians throughout the country use Pecuniam as a form of money to pay for goods & services. The heart of these connections lies within the capital. There the pulse is strongest and the creative blood flows smoothest. Throughout all of the country this pulse and blood-flow is evident, however nowhere is it quite as clear as within Enthen. All of the philosophical questions, works of literary achievement, masterpieces of craftsmanship, and labors of musical composition can almost always connect every single Alebanian with a common wavelength.Category:Aleban Category:Countries Category:WIP